A present invention is related to a structure for quickly turning up a car shell of a remotely controllable car. A clip is connected on the car shell. When pressing the clip, the clip can be simultaneously lifted to quickly turn up the car shell.
FIG. 11 shows a conventional fixing structure for a car body 80 and a car shell 83 of an existent remotely controllable car. Several fixing posts 81 are disposed on the car body 80. Each fixing post 81 is formed with several insertion holes 82. A fixing insertion pin 85 is inserted in one insertion hole 82 of the fixing post 81 at a certain height. In addition, the car shell 83 is formed with several locating holes 84 respectively corresponding to the fixing posts 81. The fixing posts 81 are fitted in the locating holes 84 and then a locating insertion pin 86 is inserted into another insertion hole 82 higher than the fixing insertion pin 85. Accordingly, the car shell 83 is located by the fixing insertion pins 85 and the locating insertion pins 86 inserted in the fixing posts 81 as shown in FIG. 12.
In use or in a race, it is often necessary to detach the car shell 83 for service, adjustment or fueling. In order to detach the car shell 83, a user needs to one by one extract the locating insertion pins 86. After the service, adjustment or fueling, the user must first aim the locating holes 84 at the fixing posts 81 and then fit the car shell 83 onto the fixing posts 81. Then the locating insertion pins 86 are one by one inserted into the insertion holes 82 of the fixing posts 81 to fix the car shell 83.
The car shell 83 is painted and is not transparent so that it is hard to accurately fit the fixing posts 81 into the locating holes 84 or fit a pole body through the car shell 83. Moreover, it is necessary for the user to carefully aim the locating insertion pins 86 at the insertion holes 82 of the fixing posts 81. Otherwise, the user can hardly insert the locating insertion pins 86 into the insertion holes 82. Accordingly, it is quite troublesome and time-consuming to detach and install the car shell 83. This will seriously affect the race. Moreover, under an urgent situation, the serviceman is often so nervous as to fail to accurately immediately insert the locating insertion pins 86 into the insertion holes 82 or even miss the locating insertion pins 86. As a result, the car shell 83 cannot be truly fixed on the car body 80.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a structure for quickly turning up car shell of a remotely controllable car. A clip is connected with a seat body connected with the car shell. The car shell is fitted on a projecting column of a fixing board of the car body. A clip section of the clip clips the column and is stopped by a stop section thereof so as to fix the car shell on the fixing board. When pressing a press section of the clip, the clip section is stretched open and released from the stop of the stop section. At this time, a user can simultaneously lift the clip to quickly turn up or close the car shell.